Harry Potter and the Revelation of Manipulation
by The Dark Lord Pwn Star
Summary: Some new students come to Hogwarts and show Harry that not everything is as it seems.
1. Meeting The Americans

-1**Harry Potter and the Revelation of Manipulation**

Prologue (Character Descriptions)

Nick Thompson: 6' 1" Black hair and dark eyes. Muscular build

Hannah Tomlin: 5' 9" Shoulder length black curly hair and brown eyes. Has a body that most girls envy and most guys want to touch.

Nina McDonald: 5' 7" Shoulder length straight brown hair. Curvy form

James "St. Jimmy" Poe: 5' 10" Black long hair and brown eyes. Skinny and pale, brown eyes.

Pairings: Nick/Hannah Harry/Hermione Neville/Luna Remus/Tonks

Use these descriptions for the whole story, I will not describe them in this chapter, but I may have this "key" at the beginning. I based the girls off of girls I know. I really hope none of them read this and I doubt they will, even if they do I doubt they could trace it to me. With this my good readers, we begin my tale.

Chapter 1: Meet the Americans

Nick Thompson, Hannah Tomlin. Nina Wilkes, and James "St. Jimmy" Poe were all seated in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. They were not regular students though; they were American transfers from the Hornblende School of Sorcery sent to see what Hogwarts was like. They were to go there for the remainder of their education and report back after each year. They were all close friends and were talking about how their summers went when a knocking at the compartment door interrupted them. The door opened and on the other side stood three people, a boy with unruly black hair and startling green eyes, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a tall redhead, all of who looked their age.

"May we sit here, everywhere else is full?" asked the girl politely.

"Sure there's plenty of room," said Nick. (In my version, the compartments hold 15. Seven Americans plus three English people equals ten.)

They came in and put their luggage on the rack.

"I'm Harry Potter; this is Hermione Granger; and this is Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you," said the boy with black hair.

"Nice to meet you too, I would introduce us all, but since there's seven of us, I'll just introduce myself, I'm Nick Thompson," said Nick.

"I'm James Poe, call me St. Jimmy or just Jimmy whichever you prefer," said James. The rest of the introductions went on, and eventually the groups came to like each other.

"That's a rather large bird, Nick," said Harry.

"It's a Red Tail Hawk, his name is Ares, its how I get my mail sent delivered," explained Nick.

"How did you get that scar, I like its shape," said Nick.

"Oh, the usual, a Killing Curse bounced off of me and made an evil Dark Lord into a spirit," said Harry.

"I see, I may just have to go find a Dark Lord and get one myself," said Nick.

"So how do you all know each other?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Hannah is my girlfriend and we're all from the same year at Hornblende, the school we go to in America, we were the only people that got in that year so we became good friends," explained Nick.

"Only five of you? That's a really small class," said Hermione in shock.

"We're a small and selective school only an average of ten get in each year, makes for a better learning experience," said Hannah. Hermione had a feeling that she and Hannah would become good friends.

The rest of the trip passed smoothly with only one odd occurrence, Nick noticed Ron kept giving Harry hateful glares and envious looks. Nick was a naturally gifted Occlumens and used his skill at Legilimency to look into Ron's thoughts. He filtered through all of the memories and ended up with all of the emotions. The most obvious ones were the hate and jealousy towards Harry. 'I've got to warn Harry about this guy,' thought Nick. He had looked into Harry's mind earlier and found many things too disturbing to mention, most of them dealing with abuse from his relatives and from the loss of his parents. Nick knew his pain, his family had been killed by a muggle when he was twelve, in fact, Jimmy knew that pain as well, Nick lived with the Potions Master at Hornblende who was his uncle. James lived with no one, he'd had his own apartment since he was 15.

Also, he found that when he was Harry's mind the memories were fake, most of them were about Rona and the Headmaster, the Headmaster made himself look good to Harry even though he didn't do much of anything that Harry believed he did.

'Yet another thing I've gotta tell him,' thought Nick.

Eventually, the boys left to change and let the girls change into their robes in the compartment. By the time they were all ready, the train had pulled into Hogsmeade Station and the students got out and into a carriages. When they reached the Entrance Hall, Hermione asked, "Don't you have to go be sorted with the First years?"

"The Sorting Hat has something special planned and said that we weren't allowed to tell anyone what it is," said Nina.

"So what year will you all be in?" asked Ron.

"We'll all be in our Sixth Year," said Nina.

"That's good, I'll introduce you two to some Fifth Years I know," said Harry, thinking of Luna and Ginny.

They entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table since the three of them that were already sorted were in that house. McGonagall soon came in carrying the stool and Sorting Hat. It opened it's brim and said," I will be resorting you all into where you truly belong to promote House unity. Do I have any volunteers?"

Harry stood up and went over to the Hat, he placed it on his head and heard the Hat say, "I believe you will like this Mr. Potter."

"GRYFFERIN!"

He heard a lot of muttering about what house Gryfferin was and explained, "It's a mix of the two main houses I belong in, in my first year the Hat told me I could do great things in Slytherin. Come on, everybody, come up and try it." (To save Time I'll just tell you the main characters houses:

Nick: Gryffinclaw

Hannah: Ravendor

Nina: Gryfflepuff

Jimmy: Slytherdor

Hermione: Gryffinclaw

Ron: Slytherpuff)

After everyone had been resorted, the Hat said," Now that you know your true houses, you will be able to go into either dorm or common room you please, but have where you want to be so that we can use them for your schedules, please mark your choice on the parchment and quill provided and tap them with your wands when you are done."

The new group of friends all chose Gryffindor except for Ron who had to choose between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, he chose Hufflepuff. He quickly became surly and switched over to the Hufflepuff table with the other students switching over. Harry looked down his table and saw that Neville was the only one of his old dorm mates that had stayed. He called him over and asked if he'd like to sit with them, Neville said yes and introduced himself to everyone.

The food appeared on the table and Dumbledore rose and started to speak, " I'm sorry, but you must eat as you listen to this speech as it is already late into the evening. As always, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to _everyone. _This year for defense Against the Dark Arts, I have hired Professor Nymphadora Tonks, she is an Auror from the Ministry and I assure you that she is who she says she is." Dumbledore continued with the speech, but Nick whispered to Harry, "Do you know that Professor Tonks?"

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine, why?"

"She seems a little odd, just wondering if you knew her," said Nick.

"She _is _a Metamorphmagus, so she can change her appearance at will, she usually has a very odd arrangement," said Harry with a quiet chuckle.

The real reason Nick wanted to know, was that he had done some long distance Legilimency and found that she did not trust Dumbledore. The only other teachers that didn't were Snape and McGonagall, who was just beginning to distrust him.

'I will have to contact them and ask about that,' thought Nick.

Something in Dumbledore's speech then piqued his interest: "This year, everyone in Hogwarts will be taking a 'field trip' to Egypt. It will start on the first Monday in May and end the following Saturday everyone from every year will be going and we will be exploring many interesting things including tombs and ancient pyramids." At this the whole Hall burst out into excited chatter.

"I can't believe it, a trip to Egypt," said an excited Hannah.

"That's the first time they've ever done anything like this in all of Hogwarts' history," said a shocked Hermione.

"How do you know that?" asked James.

"She has _Hogwarts: A History _memorized," stated Harry.

That was the end of Dumbledore's speech and Harry, Hermione, Hannah, Nina, Neville, and Jimmy all went to Gryffindor Tower. When they arrived, Jimmy and Neville went up to their dorms while the rest sat in a secluded corner so they could talk. Nick murmured an incantation under his breath and a glittering dome appeared around them for a second and vanished.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"The 'Dome of Silence' Ward. As its name suggests, it puts a dome of silence around the immediate area, we won't be overheard," explained Nick.

"This may come as a shock to you, Harry and Hermione, but I think Dumbledore has been manipulating you," said Nick

"WHAT?" they both shouted.

"First , let me say I'm sorry for going into your minds, but with the war going on, I wasn't sure I could trust you. I found a great many false memories planted by Dumbledore in Harry's mind. Most of them had to do with making Dumbledore seem like a hero and Ron look like a nice guy," Nick said.

"What are you talking about? Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in alive," stated Harry.

"Please, let me perform Legilimency on you and take out any memory that has his magical signature on it, if you do, I'm sure you'll understand what I'm talking about," pleaded Nick.

After a few minutes of thought, Harry reluctantly agreed but warned Nick that if he took any other memories out, Harry would create some new violent ones. Nick then entered Harry's mind with a quiet "_Legilimens._"

When he was in, he quickly filtered out all of the real memories for the ones Dumbledore implanted, he quickly destroyed them and exited Harry's mind.

"Wow, I believe you now. Almost all of my good memories are gone! How could he, I trusted him," said Harry sadly.

"No, you never really trusted him, he made you trust him, it's not your fault," Nick urged.

"You're right, you'll probably need to remove some of Hermione's memories too, though I doubt there will be as many," said Harry.

"Is that alright with you, Hermione?" asked Nick.

"If Harry trusts you, I trust you, go ahead," said Hermione.

Nick then repeated the process with Hermione and she looked as shocked as Harry did.

"That's terrible- all the things he lied about, and Ron, he's really a terrible person, I can't believe I fancied him all this time," said a shocked Hermione.

"I don't think you did, I think Dumbledore promised you to him if he spied on Harry, has he ever given you anything like jewelry or something you use all the time?" asked Nick.

"He gave me this locket in our fourth year… that's when I started to fancy him!" Hermione exclaimed in revelation.

"Let me see it, I have a knack with enchantments," said Hannah.

She gave it to Hannah and Hannah cast a few whispered spells on it. A few moments later, the locket glowed pink.

"That means it's been enchanted to make you love him, I can remove it if you'd like," said Hannah.

"I can't believe the nerve of that old meddler, how dare he tamper with my emotions! Yes, remove that charm, I want to destroy it!" shouted Hermione angrily.

"No, you can't do that! If you suddenly stop wearing it, they might find out we know what they're up to," said Nick urgently before Hermione cursed it into oblivion.

"What do we do then?" asked a betrayed Hermione.

"I can remove the enchantment, I doubt they check for it everyday, so it should be alright," said Hannah.

"Alright, do that, please," said Hermione.

She removed the enchantment and Nick said, "Next, I've gotta tell you who we can trust. I did a variation of Occlumency to see how everyone stood with Dumbledore and only three Professors distrust him, Snape, McGonagall, and Tonks. Snape and Tonks don't trust him at all, but McGonagall is just starting to distrust him. I just need to talk to Tonks and Snape after our class with them to convince them, but, Harry, I'll need you as a witness. McGonagall will take a little more convincing, but we're in her house so we can get to her easily," said Nick.

"That sounds like a good plan, but do we have to get Snape, he hates me," said Harry.

"That's probably due to Dumbledore too," said Nina.

"Very true, but we still need an excuse to se him," said Hermione.

"No problem, I'll drop my books out of my bag at the end of class and Nick can stay to help me," suggested Harry.

"That's another good plan, we should be getting to bed, we have our first day tomorrow," said Nina.

They all said goodnight and when Nick and Hannah shared a rather long goodnight kiss, Hermione acted like she was clearing her throat and the couple broke apart, blushing beet red. They both muttered a "good night" and went to their respected dorms, followed by the others.


	2. Gathering The Troops

-1Chapter 2: Gathering the Troops

The next morning, McGonagall handed out the timetables at breakfast.

"How lucky! We have Potions this morning first thing!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"Hermione, keep it down! WE don't want the old man to find out that we know what he's doing!" Harry said in a hushed tone.

"Right, sorry," Hermione said sheepishly.

"Okay, so we have Potions today, Transfiguration tomorrow, and Defense Thursday, do we wait until then to approach McGonagall and Tonks or do we use the 'Head of House' and 'Friend' plans?" asked Nick.

"I don't think we should approach them both on the same day so how about we approach Tonks first, today, to 'welcome' her back to Hogwarts and wait 'til Thursday to approach McGonagall?" suggested Hannah.

"I think that's a great idea," said James and Nina agreed.

"Now who's approaching whom?" asked Harry.

"As we discussed last night, Harry and I are going to see Snape today after class. Anyone else have a preference?" asked Nick.

"I think I should go to see Tonks, since I know her better than Harry, with whomever you think is best from your group, Nick," said Hermione, addressing Nick, who was obviously the "leader" of the Americans.

"I'll go, I'm a Metamorphmagus as well, I can say that I wanted to meet another one and we can ask her about Dumbledore," said Hannah.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you were one, you haven't done any changing lately," said Nick.

"Well, this is my true self," said Hannah.

"And it's very beautiful," said Nick.

"Oh get a room," said Neville as he came to join them at the table.

"You mind if we join you all?" asked Neville who was accompanied by Luna.

"No, not at all," said Nina.

"Can we trust the both of you not to tell Dumbledore what we're talking about?" asked Nick.

"Of course, we're still DA, Harry, whether Umbridge is here or not," said Neville.

"Glad to hear it Neville," said Harry.

"Well, let's bring the both of you up to speed. Nick discovered that Dumbledore has been manipulating Harry to be his final weapon against Voldemort, Ron has been spying on us to Dumbledore, and he promised me to Ron if he did what he wanted and tried to make me love him by giving me an enchanted locket. We're trying to get people together so that we can overthrow Dumbledore if he gets too out of control and our first three 'targets' are Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Tonks. Are you in?" finished Hermione.

"Of course, I've always suspected Dumbledore of something like this, I think he's behind the Nargle infestation as well," said Luna.

"I'm in too Harry, I think you should get the DA back together as well and let them know about this as well, most of them are all loyal to you and not Dumbledore," said Neville.

"Good idea Neville, if we can get Tonks' cooperation, maybe we can have her help us lead a new DA that includes the younger years, but it would be Defense Association, not Dumbledore's Army. If Tonks helps us we could maybe make a legal group open to all years and houses and one that's not authorized that only includes upper years and people we trust. Does everyone like the sound of that?" asked Harry.

Everyone was in agreement so Nick continued," Okay, So Harry and I are going to Snape, Hermione and Hannah are going to Tonks, so who wants to go to McGonagall?"

"I'll do it," said Neville.

"I'll go to, I can show her the enchantments on her things," said Nina.

"Sounds like a plan, any objections?" asked Nick. No one objected so they finished breakfast and headed off to Potions with Luna going to Charms. Neville had not made an "O" on his Potions OWL so he had a free period and returned to the Common Room to relax.

Surprisingly, there were not many Slytherins there, Malfoy and his goons had not made it, the only ones there were Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. Ron was not there either and neither were any of the Hufflepuffs. Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil were the only Ravenclaws there. They found seats near the back of the class and waited for Snape to arrive.

"I'm astounded by the number of you that managed to get an 'O' on your OWLs in this delicate art. Nevertheless, just because you have made it into this class does not mean that I can not kick you out if you do not maintain at least an 'E' this year. Your first assignment is to brew the Aging Potion, which makes the drinker grow older. The instructions and ingredients are on the board. You have until the end of class to complete it," Snape finished with a flick of his wand and the instructions appeared on the board.

Nick was the first to finish as he was well on his way to becoming a Potions Master himself. He finished right on time and had a perfect potion.

"Mr. Thompson, this is splendid work, I would like to speak with you after class if you don't mind, I shall excuse you from whichever class you miss if you are late," said Snape.

The rest of the class filed out with his friends going to History of Magic.

"May I inquire how you completed this potion so well?" asked Snape when everyone else was gone.

"My Guardian is a Potions Master and I am on my way to becoming one myself," explained Nick.

"Well I'm sure you would be the youngest one in living memory if you complete the task soon. If you need any help do not hesitate to ask me," said Snape.

"I have something else I'd like to talk to you about, sir," said Nick.

"Anything," said Snape.

"I have reason to believe that Professor Dumbledore is manipulating quite a few people in this school and I believe that you are one of them…" and he proceeded to explain to him everything he had explained to Harry and Hermione the night before.

"It is as I feared, the Headmaster has taken it too far, I have always suspected something in here was enchanted because I have never hated Harry outside of this classroom. I give you permission to scan my classroom for enchanted objects," said Snape.

Nick did so and found that his desk glowed blood red. "This has been enchanted for extreme loathing of Harry, I can remove it, but it will take a lot of energy, I may need a Pepper-Up Potion afterwards," said Nick.

He muttered the spell Hannah had used the previous night and the desk stopped glowing. Nick wavered a little bit, but he did not fall.

"I'm alright," said Nick.

"I can feel the results already, I will apologize to Harry at the next lesson," said Snape.

"One last thing, Professor. Do you know of any Slytherin Sixth Years that aren't Voldemort supporters?" asked Nick.

"Only two that I know of, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Both of their families are neutral, but I'm sure they could be convinced otherwise," said Snape.

"Thank you, Professor, for everything," said Nick.

"Which class have you missed?" asked Snape.

"History of Magic," said Nick.

"I will send a note to Professor Binns explaining your absence," said Snape and dismissed Nick to lunch.

"Snape's on our side now," declared Nick when he arrived at lunch.

"That's great, did he have anything enchanted?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah his desk was enchanted to make him hate Harry, I removed it though. I even got suggestions of who to talk to for this DA thing in Slytherin," said Nick.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, they're the only non-Dark Sixth Years that Snape knew about," said Nick.

"I think we should set up 'leaders' in each house that can recruit younger years for us," said Hermione.

"Wait, what is this DA thing?" asked James.

"It's a defense group that we set up last year because we had an awful defense teacher, she refused to teach us practical things, so we took it into our own hands, we're going to try and get an authorized version for everyone in the school that wants to participate and a non-authorized version for only people that we trust," explained Hermione.

"So, if we had leaders, who would they be?" asked Nina.

"Well from Gryffindor it'll be Hermione and Neville unless they have objections. From Ravenclaw it would be Anthony Goldstein and Luna. From Hufflepuff, it would be Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones. And from Slytherin, it would be Blaise and Daphne," said Harry. Neither Neville nor Hermione had objections so they would be the leaders if the group formed.

"Why won't you be one of the Gryffindor leaders, Harry?" asked Hannah.

"He leads the whole group," explained Hermione.

"When will we ask the other leader nominations about this?" asked Nina.

"We'll ask Tonks about the DA tonight when we go see her, then we can confront the nominations about it any time after," said Hermione.

They had Charms and that afternoon and after dinner would be the time they would talk to Tonks.

After dinner, everyone but Hermione and Hannah went back to Gryffindor tower to finish what little homework they had after they're first day. After about an hour, Hannah and Hermione returned looking very pleased with themselves.

"Tonks agreed almost instantly, about Dumbledore and both DA's too," said Hermione excitedly.

"She said she'd propose the idea to Dumbledore first thing tomorrow and would be willing ot help us with the secret one if we wanted her too, but would understand if we wanted it to stay secret," said Hannah.

"I'll try to get as many of the leaders 'recruited' tomorrow as I can, I'll wait until our next Potions class to talk to Daphne and Blaise, it'll be easier that way," said Harry.

Tuesday and Wednesday seemed to fly by for Neville and Nina, who were meeting with McGonagall on Thursday. Hopefully, McGonagall would agree with their plans, but if worse came to worse, Nina knew how to Obliviate people. Luckily, the meeting went off without a hitch with McGonagall agreeing to join them when she found out about the enchantments Dumbledore had put on her things.

Things were also going well for both DA's. Dumbledore had announced the authorized version of it Thursday at breakfast and seemed very pleased at the prospect of the students being better able to defend themselves better. Luna had gone above and beyond and had already recruited Anthony Goldstein as her fellow Ravenclaw leader for the secret DA. They would be having a meeting in the Room of Requirement the next Friday at 8. Harry had also gotten Ernie and Susan to join as leaders as well.

The next Monday found Harry in Potions class with a surprisingly nice Snape. Afterwards, Harry called for Blaise and Daphne as they exited the classroom.

"Harry, this is a surprise," said Daphne politely.

"There's something I needed to talk to you two about. I've found out from someone that you are the only two non-Dark Slytherin Sixth Years. I'm sure you heard about the DA announcement Dumbledore made Thursday and I was wondering if you were planning on joining?" asked Harry.

"I was, it can't hurt to be better at defense," said Blaise.

"I was too, for the same reason," echoed Daphne.

"Then I was wondering if you'd like to join one that Dumbledore doesn't know about. One lead by the students and only for people my friends and I trust, I've got 'leaders' from each house and I was wondering if you two would consider being the Slytherin leaders?" asked Harry.

"I'm in," said Blaise immediately, and, after a moment of thought, Daphne agreed as well.

"I don't trust Dumbledore, he seems too interested in 'the greater good' for my tastes," said Blaise.

"The first meeting will be this Friday at 8. Do you know how to get into the Room of Requirement?" asked Harry.

Neither of them knew how, so Harry explained how and told them to be there at 8.

Friday came quickly for Harry, as he would be leading the first secret DA meeting of the school year. He had arrived at the Room of Requirement at 7:30 so that he could meet anyone that came early, but no one was early and everyone came in at 8 o'clock sharp. Only the eight leaders and the Americans had come, because he had told them not to bring anyone to this meeting.

"As you all know, we're here to start a secret DA separate from the version Dumbledore announced last Thursday. This version will be more like last years DA, but only with people you completely trust. I trust everyone in this room to make the right decisions about who to let in. You eight," he addressed the leaders, " have been picked by us to lead each house in recruitment. You eight will be in charge of finding members in your own houses that you trust to keep the secret. You are not to bring Ron here unless you want Dumbledore to find out, I recently found out that he's been reporting on me to Dumbledore."

"I'd like you each to find at most three people that you trust. They can be in any year, but I'd prefer they be in Fifth or Sixth years. There will be a meeting this time next week for them to come to, where we'll have a parchment like last year to sign, don't bring anyone that you don't think can pass the parchment test," said Harry.

They spent the rest of the hour catching up with each other and introducing the group to Blaise and Daphne. Surprisingly, no one had any problem accepting them, they knew that not _every _Slytherin was evil.

On Monday, Hermione had a splendid idea: "Harry, why don't invite Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina to Friday's DA meeting, Fred and George are totally loyal to you and they could be a source of information about the Order!"

"That's a great idea, Hermione! How do you know that they're loyal to me, though?" asked Harry.

"I spent most of the summer at the Burrow, so I picked up a few tings. Not to mention that most of the wizarding world suspects that you gave them the start up money for their shop," said Hermione.

"And what if I did, the wizarding world needs a little humor during this war," said Harry.

"Not that this isn't all fascinating to listen to, but what the hell are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"Fred and George Weasley are Ron's twin brothers, they're nothing like Ron though, so don't worry. They're big pranksters and own a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson are their girlfriends," explained Hermione.

"They were all in the DA last year, as well," said Harry.

"So we should invite them, they'd be a great inside source in the Order," said Hermione.

"That's fine with me, I'll send them a letter and invite them to come," said Harry.

They went about their classes normally that day, with Snape not being his obnoxious self, Harry was actually doing very well in Potions. The big surprise came Thursday in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Class, as today is our first real lesson," Tonks had spent the first lesson explaining what she had planned for the year, which was Stealth magic, " I'll be teaching you a simple stealth spell called the Disillusionment Charm, it makes the recipient almost invisible, and requires little effort to cast. To cast it, simply tap the persons head and imagine them becoming invisible. Also, if you cast it on someone else, you will still be able to see them. To give you some practice with this spell, I have set up the room next door to be like a forest, you will pick a partner, and we will have a big round of the muggle game of Hide and Seek. The point of this game is to collect as many wands as possible, so not only will this test your stealth skills, it will test your dueling skills as well. Which ever pair has the most wands at the end of the class will receive 50 points for their house or 25 for each house if the winning team represents two different houses."

She gave them a minute to pair up as there were 18 students in the class. The pairs were: Hannah and Nick, James and Nina, Harry and Hermione, Ron and Seamus, Blaise and Daphne, Anthony and Padma, Ernie and Susan, Neville and Hannah Abbott, Draco and Theodore Nott.

"Now that you're all paired up, follow me to the next room, and we'll get started," said Tonks as she led the students down the hall.

They entered and found a large forest with lots of tall trees that were very close to each other. Nick and Hannah felt very confident in their abilities, as they were the top students in Defense at their school in America. Similarly, Harry and Hermione were feeling this confidence as well.

"I will be standing by the only door, so that you will not be tempted to leave this room. The rules are: No spells can be used that deliberately hurt the person you are attacking, you cannot use any Unforgivables, and you cannot attack anyone physically. You now have 3 minutes to cast your Disillusionment Charms and hide, the duel will start when you hear me say so," said Tonks.

No one asked how they would hear her if they were hiding, they immediately cast Disillusionment Charms on each other and went to hide.

With Hannah and Nick:

Hannah and Nick immediately went to a tree that was easily climbable. Nick cast a Silencing Spell on their shoes so that they wouldn't make any noise as they walked around.

"From up here we can try to see if anyone comes by, and if they do, we'll follow 'em until Professor Tonks tells us to start," whispered Hannah.

"Sounds like a plan," whispered Nick.

Soon after he said this, they heard the sound of someone walking on the dead leaves below them. Nick waited until they were about three feet away, then pointed down and slowly climbed down himself. When Hannah was down, they slowly walked behind the pair they had found for about a minute until Tonks cast a Sonorous on herself and said, "YOU MAY BEGIN NOW."

"Stupefy!" Times two as both Nick and Hannah cast Stunners at the pair in front of them. It turned out to be Ron and Seamus, as the Disillusionment Charms fell when the casters were stunned. They collected the two wands and hurried away.

"Harry will be pissed when he finds out that we took Ron out early, I'm sure he wanted to be the one to do it," said Nick.

"Remember that spell Professor Hunter taught us last year? The Tracking Charm? You think it would work to track the other teams footprints as well?" asked Hannah.

"It should, why don't you try, you're better at stealth stuff than I am," said Nick.

"Persequor," said Hannah.

Suddenly, she could see illuminated foot prints all around her, including Ron and Seamus'.

"Okay follow me," she said.

She found a set about a foot away and followed it until she could see them being made. She pointed ahead and counted down from three on her fingers.

A pair of Stupefy's came from seemingly out of no where and hit a pair of people in front of them. Neville and Hannah Abbot appeared in front of them. They already had a pair of wands on them, so Nick and Hannah now had eight if they counted their own.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Stupefy!"

Hermione's Petrificus Totalus had missed Hannah by an inch, but Harry's Stunner had hit Nick right in the back. Hermione quickly followed up with another Stunner to take out Hannah before she even had time to respond.

With Harry and Hermione:

These two now had all of the wands, their strategy was to make noise and lure the other pairs in, then stun or put them in a Body-Bind and take their wands then Disillusion them again.

"Let's go take these to Tonks and end this," said Harry.

They made their way to the door and handed all of the wands over to Tonks. She used a Summoning Spell to get all of the Stunned students back and had Harry and Hermione help her Ennervate them all.

"You are all dismissed early. Tomorrow we will discuss the battle so be prepared," having said that, Tonks left, followed by the rest of the class.

A/N: I will be referring to Harry, Hermione, Nick, Hannah, Nina, and James as "The Gang."

Their schedule is as follows:

Monday

9:00-10:45: Potions

11:00- 12:45: History of Magic

12:45- 1:30: Lunch

1:45- 3:30: Charms

Break until Dinner

Tuesday

9:00-10:45: Free Period

11:00- 12:45: Divination for Harry, Ancient Runes for everyone else

12:45- 1:30: Lunch

1:45- 3:30: Transfiguration

3:30-5:00: History of Magic

Wednesday

9:00-10:45: Potions

11:00- 12:45: Herbology

12:45- 1:30: Lunch

1:45- 3:30: Charms

Break until Dinner

Thursday

9:00-10:45: Defense Against the Dark Arts

11:00- 12:45: Divination for Harry, Ancient Runes for everyone else

12:45- 1:30: Lunch

1:45- 3:30: Transfiguration

3:30-5:00: Herbology

Friday

9:00- 10:45: Defense

11:00- 12:45: Charms

12:45- 1:30: Lunch

1:45- 3:30: History

3:30- 5:00: Break


End file.
